Christmas
by FangedLovers
Summary: SPN Crossover Daley. Dean has a surprise for Haley that you would never guess him doing.


Disclaimer: did you ever actully think about owning a person...kinda weird.

Happy Holidays. Merry Christmas. Whatever floats your boat.

Hey guys since I got so much support from The Beginning it made me want to write right away. So since it's Christmas time I thought I would do one about Christmas. What a cowinkydink. You will also realize that Haley and Nathan had no romantic link, they are just friends. Also Lucas, Haley, and Dean are best friends, it's still like in the show just add Dean in. So here ya go.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tutor to Huntress_

**Christmas**

"Sam can you get that?" Haley called from her room as she tried to clasp her necklace around her neck.

"Yeah." Sam answered as he went to pick up the ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Sam, how ya been?" Peyton said from the other end of the phone.

"I've been good Peyton. What about you?" Sam answered as he made his way up the stairs to the master bedroom.

"Oh ya know. As good as you can get in Tree Hill. Hey is Haley there by any chance?"

"Ya hold on." Sam walked through the bedroom door to find Haley sitting on the end of her bed putting her black knee high boots on. "It's Peyton."

"Thanks Sam. Hey did Dean leave yet?" Haley asked taking the phone from him.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, about an hour ago."

"Oh well you see how much I care about him." She smiled and placed the phone by her ear.

"What did you do now?" Peyton asked hearing only half of the conversation.

"Oh, just not caring about my boyfriends. Not alot." Sam shook his head and left the room so she could talk. "So what's up."

"Well I was wondering what you're doing tonight." Peyton sat on her couch.

"Nothing probably, why?" She walked over to her dresser to find her eyeliner.

"Well I'm thinking of having a Christmas Eve party and I wanted to see if you and the guys wanted to come."

"Sure. I miss you all anyways." Haley still looking through everything to find it. "Anyways you probably want to see Sam." She walked over to her suitcase to see if she left it in there.

"Haley James what are you talking about." Peyton blushed.

"Just the fact that you both are so goddamn into each other that you're both clueless except for the people around you."

"Ok so I'm done talking to you. See you tonight."

"Yeah yeah, I'll be sure to dress him up nicely for you." Haley smiled knowing she was right about the situation.

"Goodbye." Peyton hung up on her.

Haley just laughed and put the phone on the dresser, still in the search of her eyeliner. She checked everywhere but still couldn't find it. She heard the front door open and close, but that still didn't faze her from her search. She got down on her hands and knees to look if she dropped it under the dresser.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked from the door way.

"Looking for my eyeliner." She said not looking up at him. Not finding it under there, she got up and searched the masterbath. "So what were you and Lucas up to?" She looked around the sink top.

"Oh just some guy stuff." He lied as he put a long velvet box in his top drawer. "What have you been doing, besides in the search of your makeup?" He leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom.

"Peyton called and she's having a party tonight. She wanted to know if we wanted to go." Haley gave up in there and went to search the rest of the house.

"So she really wanted to know if Sam was going with us, because she knew we would." He followed her down the stairs.

"Exactly. But this is seriously pissing me off. I just bought it." She pouted and searched the kitchen counter top, which was filled with papers like usual.

"Hey." He grabbed her waist so she would stop for a second and brought her back against his chest. "I haven't kissed you today." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No. No you haven't." She calmed down for a second and just fell into him.

"I'm sorry." He said against her ear.

She turned her head so she could brush her lips against his. "You're forgiven." She turned herself around and he backed her into the counter side. His lips crashed onto hers and she ran her hands through his hair. He was still alittle cold from the outside so she wanted to warm him up. She bit down on his bottom lip telling him she wanted entrance. His tongue seeked her mouth and ran across her bottom teeth. She moaned and pulled him closer to her if could possible. His hands wandered down her back and one found the underside of her shirt and up her back.

She broke away from him in need of air. She looked at him through cloudy eyes to see that his eyes were hooded and wanted more of her. She traced his rasberry lips with her thumb and he kissed if softly. For a few short minutes the missing eyeliner was forgotten, as well as the surrounding world.

"Where's Sam?" He askes quietly, as he starts to make a trail of kisses down your neck.

"Probably in the office." She shiver under his touch and whispers. "But we can't right now."

"Why not?" He pulls her hair out of the ponytail it was in. He always likes it when it's down.

"Because I have stuff to do." She puts her fingers in two of his belt loops.

"So." He thinks about giving her a hicky so she has to wear her hair down. "Please."

He almost has her under the spell but she fights back. "Dean."

He stops kissing her neck and leans away from her slightly. "Fine, but you so owe me."

--------------------------------------------

"Is that Haley James the mysterious huntress?" Nathan said as he found Haley in Peyton's kitchen later that night for the party.

"Why yes. Yes it is." Haley smiled and gave him a hug. "How are ya Nate?"

"Well I'm obviously better then you right at this moment." He noticed that she was kinda of depressed and was staying away from everyone. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She smirked at him and took a sip of her drink.

"Nope I don't think so. See I know that smirk quite well, and it means there is something going on in the wide brain of yours." He pointed out.

"It's just...It's just weird don't you think?"

"What is?" He looked at her suspiciously.

"Did you seriously think that we would all be here 26 and still be friends. It's just weird that every year we stay true to our past and come back to see everyone." She explained.

He took the drink out of her hand. "Ok so you're cut off. How much have you had to drink?"

She looked at him hurt but then realized he was right. "A few cups."

"Ok, come on lush." Nathan put an arm around her and they walked out into the living room.

"Nathan I'm not drunk." Haley tried to defend herself.

They walked through the crowds of people. Haley had no idea where he was taking her but she just followed along, well actully, was drug right along. She saw Dean, Lucas, and Mouth talking in one of the rooms, that was also the direction Nathan was taking them.

"I think this belongs to you." Nathan said to Dean and dropped her off in his arms.

"What's up with you?" Dean looked down at her as she pouted and crossed her arms.

"Nathan thinks I'm drunk." Haley said. The four guys laughed at this but it didn't amuse her one bit. "Haha, laugh it up you jerks."

"Well Hales it is true you can get pretty wasted if wanted to." Lucas said looking at his best friend.

"I hate you all."

"Come on Haley lets go find Brooke." Mouth said and lead her away from the other three.

"Speaking of Brooke, is she dating you yet?" Haley locked arms with him and they kept walking.

"Haley..." Mouth said with a red tint in his cheeks.

"What? I mean seriously you two would be such a great couple."

"Who would be such a great couple?" Brooke said coming out of nowhere.

"Well Peyton and Sam of course." Haley said, covering up what they said and pointing to where Sam and Peyton were sitting.

"You are so right Tutor Girl." Brooke agreed.

"Must you still call me that?" She put a questioning look on.

"Yes, because Hunter Girl just doesn't sound right." Mouth laughed at her and shook his head.

"Fine then Tigger."

Brooke looked angry. "I thought you were never going to bring that up again?"

"Get rid of mine, I'll get rid of yours."

"Ok I can't deal with this madness anymore." Mouth said and walked away to look for someone who had a little bit of saneness to them.

"What's with him?" Brooke asked.

"Oh, it's Mouth you never know. Let's go get a drink." Haley was about to lead the way but Brooke stopped her.

"Oh no. I heard you're cut off."

Haley glared at Nathan from a far. "Oh, I'm so gonna kill him."

-------------------------------------------------------

Haley and Peyton were hugging on the front porch as Dean waited in the car.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." Haley let go of her.

"Yeah." Peyton wrapped her arms around herself. "I'll probably drop Sam off tomorrow morning."

Haley laughed. "Ok, just don't be to rough with him."

Peyton face turned shock and she smacked her arm. "Get out of here."

"Fine fine. Bye Sawyer." Haley walked down to the car.

"Bye James." Peyton called and went back into the house.

Haley fell into the car and closed the door. She looked over at Dean and smiled. He just looked at her weird.

"What's with the creepy smile?" He said as he pulled out of the driveway.

"I'm such a good match maker." She giggled.

"I'm just glad Sam's finally over Jess."

"Dean his girlfriend died. He needed to grieve."

"Yeah, but the dreams were starting to freak me out." He turned onto a different street then normal.

"Dean, where are we going?" She looked over at him.

"You'll see." He just smirked at her and kept driving. She just kept her mouth shut and let him take her to wherever. He parked on the side of a street that was next to the beach. "Let's go." He got out of the car and started to walk onto the beach.

"Dean. What are we doing?" Haley ran to catch up to him. She watched him sit on the beach and pat the seat neck to him. "Are you crazy? It's freezing out here."

"Ok then sit here." He patted the sand between his legs. She sat down infront of him and leaned back against him. He wrapped his arms around her trying to warm her up. "Warmer here?"

Haley smiled. "Very. So what's this about?" She looked back at him.

"Well," she felt him rummage through his pocket, "I wanted to give you this."

He brought out a long jewerly box and gave it to her. She looked at him one last time and then opened it. It was a silver chain necklace with an aqua colored teardrop pendant. All she could do was stare at it with her mouth open.

"Oh my god." Haley traced the pendant.

"So I take it you like it." Dean smiled at her.

"Like it? I freaking love it." She yelled and kissed him. "Thank you so much." Even though he wasn't really an romantic person, she loved it when he did stuff like this.

"Your welcome." He watched as she took it out of the box and gave it to him to put it on her. He kissed the spot where the clasp closed. "Merry Christmas babe."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG, i freaking love that necklace and guess how I found it. come on, you know you want to. My wonderful boyfriend got it for me.

REVIEW!


End file.
